Boundaries of Embodiment
'The Boundaries of Embodiment '(境界具现化 Kyōkai Gugenka), also known as "the Realms of Phantasm" (幻想の領域 Gensō no ryōiki) is a subcategory type of magic from the Arc of Embodiment, it is an ancient lost magic that defies the laws of nature by creating a world or summoning a dimension from another world, rewriting and reshaping the world at their will. Even so, a boundary of embodiment can not only be created from the caster's mind or summoning from a different world , it can also be created using sophisticated unknown methods, such as Zora's Overall. Description Similar to the arc of embodiment, the sole purpose of the boundaries of embodiment is "creation", but unlike the arc of embodiment, it only materializes worlds and dimensions, which focuses on one single power. For example, a dimension that only exists for swords, or a world that only consists of demons or magical beasts, or a dimension that possesses an army. These dimensions are materialized and the objects within it are real and tangible, but only temporarily, since it's a magic that defies the laws of nature, they cannot retain their appearances for long. The worlds and dimensions created will seal the casters off from reality and engulf anyone within its range. All the events happening within the created world will not affect the regular world on Earthland. Every world has their own sets of rules and powers, and other foreign entities trapped within the dimensions are still capable to use magic, but they will have to abide by the rules within them. Nevertheless, the Boundaries of Embodiment does not have to be a dimension that rewrites the world, but it can also be a world that is formed within one self, similar to an empty space within casters. Example, Jecht's Arc of Perfection functions similar to a Boundary of Embodiment, but it does not possess the power to overwrite dimensions. It can be said that they surpass the Arc of Embodiment , since they don't possess the limitations and weaknesses of the Arc of Embodiment. However, a boundary of embodiment can not only be created from the caster's mind , or summoned from a different world; example, Zora's Overall is not completely a boundary of embodiment, but he claims it to be one, the concept of Overall is similar to a boundary of Embodiment, but it was not created from the caster's mind or summoned from other worlds. Hence, it has been concluded that a Boundary of Embodiment can also be created artificially, through unknown methods, probably due to the multiple experiments by Grendal created it within Zora. It is a magic that comes close to the One magic, a mystery among mysteries and a miracle among miracles. Those who are capable to utilize this lost magic are extremely rare, or one can say most of them are extinct, a mage that possesses the ability to use a boundary of embodiment is unnatural and abnormal, due to humans do not have the capability to comprehend the concepts of this magic, but only advanced magical creatures like dragons and demons do. Trivia -the concept of this magic is derived from reality marbles from TYPE MOON universe -Unlike the arc of horizon, the purpose of a boundary of embodiment is solely for creation, creating a pocket dimension of the caster him or herself -a boundary of embodiment can also not only create a dimension, but summon an unknown pocket dimension from an unknown world, such as Gaiseric's Throne of Heroes -for Zora's case, i want to make it special, his own is the most unique of all, his Overall possesses a lot of similarities to a boundary of embodiment, but actually whether it is one or not, it is unknown, but i can say it's a 50/50